Rock On, My Wayward Son! (Press Start: Episode 24)
'''Rock On, My Wayward Son! '''is the twenty-fourth episode of Press Start. The Episode Miles and Pixel knock on Sky's door Pixel: SKY! YOU STILL OWE ME, LIKE, TWENTY BUCKS! Sky can be seen walking over to an open window in his bedroom Sky: For what?! Pixel: Remember that pizza you said YOU would order? Sky flashbacks to him stealing money from Pixel's wallet to order a pizza Sky: Oh yea-........I don't remember such a thing Pixel: Bull. Shit. Sky: Fine.... Sky runs over to his secret drawer in his room He then pulls out twenty bucks and then goes back to the window and throws the money at Pixel Sky: There! Pixel: Thanks, oh, by the way, I have two things to tell you. Sky: Yeah? Pixel: Well, FYI, the pizza was only fifteen dollars Sky: Dick.... Pixel: Second of all, I entered a contest, and we won.(edited) Sky: What'd we win? Miles: Bragging rights..... Sky: Lame. Pixel: And the first Guitar Hero game for Playstation 2. Sky: Oh? Not so lame after all. Pixel: Yeah. Sky: Well? Come on in so we can set this up! Pixel and Miles enter Sky's bedroom, it had a coffee brown carpet and blue walls, but the color of the walls was hard to see due to all of the posters from a bunch of video game franchises such as Halo, Bendy and the Ink Machine, Final Fantasy, DOOM, Super Smash Bros, and Tomb Raider. At the end of the room, there is a 86' inch TV, connected to it is all of the Playstation systems, an Xbox 360, a Wii, a Wii U, a N64, a NES, and a SNES. Miles: Nice place, Sky. Sky: Thanks, man. Pixel can be seen staring at dog hair, empty chip bags, and candy wrappers all over the floor Pixel: Yeah.....I just LOVE how sanitary it is. Sky: Cool, I was worried I was falling behind on cleaning the place up. Miles: Anyways, let's set this up. After about fifteen minutes, they have the Guitar Hero game set up Pixel: Let's do this. Pixel walks into a portal leading into the game normally, while Sky and Miles walk in playing air guitar The three of them get transported onto a stage while the beat to "Paint it, Black" by The Rolling Stones plays Miles looks out into the crowd of people, watching........waiting for them to play.... Miles: AHHHHH! Miles quickly runs backstage out of fear Sky runs after Miles Sky: Dude, you okay? Miles: N-no..... Sky: What's up? Miles: It's just....the people.......and the guitar...and the-the........- Sky: Miles, you love rock! Miles: Yeah... Sky: Go out there and show them how to really rock their brains out! Miles: Y-yeah.....yeah.... Miles runs out onto the stage, grabs the guitar and starts to play "Welcome to the Jungle" by Guns N' Roses The crowd cheers at Miles' hella awesome performance Miles: That wasn't too bad. The camera zooms in on Pixel's eyes Pixel: Nobody liked your performance, Miles, they were all wasted or high. Miles screams like a girl Pixel: EhahahHAhahHAhah! Sky: What the hell was that? Pixel: Noises Miles: Okay then, let's scram. Pixel: Yeah, we don't want your guitar skills to ruin everything again, Sky. Sky: I DoN'T KNOw WhaT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUt Pixel and Miles: September 25th, 2014. Flashback to Sky hitting Pixel and Miles in the face with a guitar on accident while on stage in front of hundreds Miles: I still have the scar! ???: Hello, my fine sirs! Sky hits the unknown man with a nearby guitar Pixel: God dammit! Benny: Ow! Jerk! Miles: Who are you? Benny: The name's Benny, but you may call me Ben Bennington Doris III. Here's my card. Benny gives the three his card, they are just some coupons for a free McDouble with cheese Miles: Better than a legitimate business card... Benny: Exactly! Pixel: What are you playing at? Benny: Well, boys, I want you to be a band together so I can give you a contract! Sky: We would never- Pixel: Give up that deal! Benny: Great! We are going on tour, starting....now! Sky: Don't we need....ya' know....songs to do that. Benny: Two words: A lot of cover songs. Miles: Isn't that- Benny: Don't question me! Miles: SIR YES SIR! Benny: Now, out to the tour bus! Pixel: It's already here? Benny: Ahahahahahaha My wife said she'd divorce me if I didn't find new talent aaahahahahahahahaha LET'S GO NOW Sky: Okay....... Cut to the four in front of the tour bus The bus has the logo for "Pen15 Records" Benny: Isn't she a beauty? Pixel: Yeah.... The four go into a rusty, dirty bus that smells like pot Sky: Say, this place smells like..... Benny: AIR FRESHENER? Sky: Sure.....we'll....we'll go with that. Benny sits down at the driver's seat Benny: You boys ready? Pixel: Eh. Sky: Not really. Miles: I'm hungry. Benny: Alright, here we go! The engine makes a clunking noise before starting Benny: Ya' know, I've wanted to check that noise out, but it NEVER happens when you take it to the mechanic. After about 45 minutes, the bus breaks down on the side of the highway Benny: Well, the bus broke down and your 45 minute contract is up, nice workin' with ya'! Benny runs off into the forest Miles: Well... Sky: That was.... Pixel: Fucking insane.... A portal opens up and drags Sky, Miles,and Pixel out of the game Category:Press Start Category:TV Show Episodes Category:2017 Category:Episodes of Press Start Category:November Category:Skylanderlord3 Category:Sky Studios